


In a ship I would set sail

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, lmao this is just some self-indulgent fluff hope u enjoy it!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Rey always wonders what life would be like if she were a pirate.





	In a ship I would set sail

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by [this text post I made](https://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com/post/165026096317/the-bi-writer-lesbiangffa-so-i-just-listened) and also [a moodboard](https://the-bi-writer.tumblr.com/post/165032234370/roseray-pirate-and-mermaid-au-lesbiangffa) that [thebiwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedapenname) made as a response that's beautiful and amazing???? So yeah!!!  
> Also go check out [this song,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LtWrivpPZDY) I know it's in Hebrew but it's pretty and about pirates and it's neat

Rey always wonders what life would be like if she were a pirate.

Perhaps she’d be a feared swashbuckler, sailing across the seven seas in search of hidden treasure—until the day her ship is destroyed at sea and she’s forced to dock at shore for weeks. Then, she’d meet the shy farmer’s girl with silky black hair named Rose, and she’d be surprisingly good with her hands; within four weeks, Rey’s ship would be fixed thanks to her help. Rose would also be—ahem— _good with her hands_ , and between their bonding on the ship and all their nights together, they’d grow terribly fond of each other’s company. Eventually, Rose sick of her provincial life, would beg for a position among Rey’s crew—and how could she refuse?

Or perhaps _Rose_ would be the pirate ruler longing for a family while away at sea, and Rey would be a deep-sea mermaid queen, always wishing for adventure while perpetually indebted to her people. They’d both be too busy with ruling their nautical enterprise/kingdom respectively, but late one night, Rose would be suddenly awakened by a soft, mournful melody. Looking overboard, she’d see such a lovely and lonely face—and from then on, the two would wake up at midnight like clockwork to sing together, hearts intertwined and with nothing between them but the sea—

Or maybe! Maybe they’d _both_ be the pirates, as co-captains of a delightful band of treasure hunters, but with an uncomfortable array of enemies such as the feared _Captain_ _Kylo._ He and his evil crew of evil assholes would suddenly open fire upon Rose and Rey, capsizing their ship—but not before they’d manage to stow away aboard a dinghy headed to an uncharted, uninhabited island. Of course, the rest of their merry crew would join them on this remote paradise, and they’d spend the rest of their lives serenading each other…

Of course, all of this is pure fantasy. Rey is no mermaid, or pirate, or swashbuckler sailing the seven seas; she’s merely a shy and awkward college student. She’ll never go on any moonlit expeditions, there’s no cutlass on her hip—she’s just, well, _Rey._ Normal. Bland. Hardly special—

Next to her, Rose shifts in her sleep, burrowing her head deeper into Rey’s shoulder.

Rey’s heart lifts.

Sure, they’re no pirates. But maybe, being normal is enough for the two of them.


End file.
